


Si ça marche

by malurette



Series: Autres mondes [18]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fuckbuddies, Hurt/Comfort, Or almost, Short One Shot, fuck the hurt, let's say Paninya is legal, mostly comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peut-on se rire des convenances, un peu, beaucoup, ou pas du tout ? Paninya pense que oui. Havoc pourrait se laisser convaincre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si ça marche

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Si ça marche...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Jean Havoc/Paninya  
>  **Genre :** presque fuckbuddies  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** 2#4, « rire » pour 5_sens  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post-series  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400+

Paninya est une petite demoiselle délurée. Il y a sans doute d’autres mots plus flatteurs mais plus compliqués pour la qualifier, trop compliqués et Havoc ne les connaît pas. Pour lui ça n’est pas méchant, d’abord. Pour elle non plus, d’ailleurs, heureusement.   
Elle s’amuse de tout. Elle prend son boulot avec ardeur et la vie avec joie. Elle a le sens de l’humour... mais ne sait parfois pas où s’arrêter, ceci dit. 

Dans la vie, Paninya fait les chantiers ; elle est partie de Rush Valley et a parcouru presque tout l’Est. Elle bâtit des échafaudages, remet en place les toitures et les gros bras qui essaient de la convaincre que sa place est à la popote. Paf! un coup de pied en fer bien placé : on en parle encore longtemps après.   
L’ami Breda a eu cette drôle d’idée de traîner Havoc aux abords des chantiers entre deux séances de rééducation pour lui montrer le bon exemple : des hommes forts qui travaillent d’arrache-pied c’était censé l’inspirer. À la place il a surtout remarqué la demoiselle qui fait ses singeries. Quelles remarques bien senties échangées dans un sens et dans l’autre, et ils ont entamé une conversation. Et puis une deuxième une fois suivante. Et ainsi de suite. 

Ils se moquent ensemble des idées des autres sur la thérapie physique. Ils comparent les leurs, celle de Paninya autrefois, celle que traverse Havoc en ce moment. Ils utilisent l’humour comme soutien. L’important surtout c’est de ne pas perdre le moral. Et tiens, comme autre soutien, pourquoi pas l’amour... Il y a des trucs qui peuvent se faire sans jambes après tout, et d’autres qui les demandent :

« Ça te motivera pour les retrouver ! Qu’est-ce que t’en penses : si c’est moi qui fais tout le boulot tu vas jouer les paresseux et te laisser faire, ou réveiller ton orgueil de mâle et vouloir t’activer un peu plus ?  
\- Tu vas surtout recevoir une bonne fessée !  
\- Il faudra m’attraper pour ça et c’est pas sur tes roulettes que tu pourras ! »

Paninya a l’âge de savoir ce qu’elle veut mais il n’est pas certain que Havoc le lui donnera.   
Plus embêtant, elle se rit des convenances. Elle ne veut pas admettre qu’elle soit encore un peu verte aux yeux de la société pour courir après un type de bien dix ans son aîné. Et pour ça Havoc va quand même prendre un petit peu de temps avant de vouloir vraiment la rejoindre... juste ce qu’il faudra.


End file.
